


Two Of A Kind

by Cuntspiracy



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU - Modern, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Brother/Sister Incest, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Fantasizing, Forbidden Love, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, Jealous Rebekah Mikaelson, Jealousy, Kleya, Older Woman/Younger Man, Power Play, Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Sleep Groping, Sneaking Around, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuntspiracy/pseuds/Cuntspiracy
Summary: Rebekah's always been Niklaus's favorite. That is until big sister came along and formed another type of bond with him. Sometimes it's good to be the left over sister.
Relationships: Freya Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Kleya short story. Keelin does not have a relationship with Freya. This one shot has been continued by Rix1998's request (however please note that I cannot take all requests and might delay on some I have accepted). Thank you and I hope you all enjoy reading.

As the sun began to wake up so did a certain Mikaelson witch. Freya sat up and yawned, looking around the room. She didn't think she'd ever get used to this room...this mansion...this family...and most importantly him.

Oh yes...that pest who happens to be her younger _half_ brother according to biology. No wonder she didn't sense he was family at first sight back in 1914. And it gets worse. While her actual younger brother, Kol was trying to pursue her....she wondered who the handsome blonde was. _You know that one sibling who treated you like shit instead of greeting you? Yeah that one. It's not like I'm mad. I'm past that. We're past that. It's all good now._ She convinced herself.

"Are you going to sit there all day contemplating, dear sister?" Niklaus probed as he walked in.

"It's not as if we have anything else to do with most of our family dead." Freya shrugged as she turned her head in his direction.

"We'll join them at this rate being so stagnant. I have a better idea." Niklaus grinned as he walked in and sat on her bed.

"I'd rather be stagnant than have to deal with that constant danger. But go ahead...tell me little brother." Freya gestured with a half smirk. She figured that would annoy him.

"Well that is what I had planned. Something along the lines of danger. So I take it you're the lame sister then?" Niklaus provoked as he nudged her covered up feet.

"Psh. You wish Niklaus. I'm older so who do you think you got it from? You're not the only daring blonde around here. Move aside." Freya joked as he did just that, allowing her to stand up.

"I'll take that as a yes." Niklaus replied with enthusiasm while watching her walk to the closet.

"You can leave now you know." Freya grunted as she turned around to look at him.

"Now...why would I do that Freya?" Niklaus sarcastically questioned as he got on her bed and leaned against the headboard.

"Do you love annoying me or is it just a little brother trait?" Freya poked as she smirked, grabbing an outfit to wear.

"Hn. I'd go with...the I love to annoy you option. And I won't entertain that." Niklaus rolled his eyes at the last part, as he got up and leaned against her closet door.

"Niklaus. Really....What are you doing?" Freya sighed as she turned around and looked up at him. She stared at his ocean blue-green eyes that reflected back at her mossy green-hazel orbs. "Are you really that impatient?"

"I believe by now you should already know how impatient I can get Freya." Niklaus stated as he quirked a brow and smirked. "So what will it be, dear sister?"

"You are really a handful. It should be the other way around." Freya rolled her eyes as she examined his question.

"You aren't? That's quite rich coming from you." Niklaus laughed, waiting for her response to his other question.

"Oh hush. We're both a handful. Must be the perks of being abused children and all." Freya joked as a defense mechanism. "Now for that question...I'd like my morning kiss so a certain annoying brat will allow me to change."

"Oh yes. Do not forget....lots of sex, drugs, and fun. Who would have thought?" Niklaus grinned as he leaned in and cupped her face, catching a few blond strands of her wavy hair that seemed to be lighter than his dirty blond hair. He sensed someone was coming so he decided to cut the kiss short. Freya must have sensed this too as he felt her tense up. He gave her a soft kiss, tugged her lips to pull her back in.

"Someone's coming." Freya whispered as she gathered her voice and reluctantly pushed him back. She ignored his slightly irritated expression and gestured for him to stand outside the closet so it looked less suspicious.

" _Nik_... _Freya_..What are you two doing?" Rebekah raised a brow as Niklaus turned around showing off his well-known devilish grin. It always made her melt.

"Nothing as you can see Rebekah. I can't have a morning conversation with our big sister?" Niklaus joked as he looked between Rebekah and Freya.

Freya decided to stay silent for a bit and observe.

"I was curious is all. Breakfast is ready and I was looking for you...for you both." Rebekah corrected as she responded to Niklaus and glanced at a silent Freya. For some strange and unexplained reason....she felt jealous all of a sudden.

"Ah well...um..thank you Rebekah. I for one am really hungry. But I need to change. I'll be down with you all in a second." Freya replied feeling uncomfortable by Rebekah's presence. _I need to end this conversation before it gets out of hand._ She internally sighed as she sensed something was off about Rebekah.

"In that case, lead the way Bekah. I rather not die of hunger." Niklaus gestured so Rebekah walked in front as he turned his head in Freya's direction and grinned.

She couldn't help but smirk back. Every time they thought they would get caught and didn't; it sent them both a huge rush of adrenaline. Almost like a drug. She wondered when he'd start to take it too far. At the same time this dangerous game they were playing always had them laughing each and every time. They both wanted to laugh and joke around about it as soon as they rejoined on another but internal would do for now.

He was annoying but she loved him all the more. She knew he thought the same. They were tortured souls but they were on a quest to heal one another.

* * *

\- Flashback

"You know...if you think about it. We're double the trouble." Freya chuckled as she sat on the grass with a bourbon in hand.

"Freya, Freya, Freya...it's all about perspective. In reality....we're double the fun." Niklaus winked as he took it from her and swallowed it all in one gulp.

"Yeah yeah you show off. If we're double the fun then....who are we sandwiching?" Freya probed as she watched him spit some of the bourbon out.

"No one." Niklaus rolled his eyes and wiped his lips. "We are not allowing anyone into our little world."

"That's too bad. I was thinking Davina maybe...I could definitely get her into it." Freya rambled as she laughed. She leaned in and licked his lips, as she murmured, "Or maybe Rebekah?"

"You will not give up on that sandwich, will you?" Niklaus mumbled slightly annoyed by the mention of Rebekah. He quickly shifted from annoyed to turned on, as he felt her hand lower down to undo his belt.

"Nope. I'm telling you little brother. I know you've done this before. It. Will. Be. Fun." Freya slowly replied as she teased him, pausing at just below his navel, caressing him.

"Freya, I can assure you it won't be. It's different now. I do not wish to share you." Niklaus grunted as he flipped Freya on the ground and pinned her hands.

"Woah! What game are we playing? Can I join?" Kol joked as he watched them from above.

"No, you cannot. Go play in traffic Kol." Niklaus rolled his eyes as he got up and dusted himself.

"You first." Kol gestured enthusiastically.

"Well gee thanks for the help. What a wonderful family we have." Freya sarcastically replied as she got up.

"I wasn't aware you were crippled big sister." Niklaus grinned, keeping up with the charade.

"Now if you'll excuse me...wonderful family as Freya puts it...I was suggested to go play in traffic!" Kol smirked as he vamped off.

"That was a close one. I almost stopped breathing. Niklaus we have to stop doing this in public." Freya let out a huge sigh she had been holding in unknowingly.

"Relax Freya. Nonsense. All we have to do is be more careful. You love the thrill." Niklaus nudged her shoulder playfully.

"I'm pretty sure between you and I....you're the bigger adrenaline junkie." Freya nudged him back.

"Well I cannot argue with that. I'm bigger than you in a lot of ways dear sister." Niklaus winked as he leaned in for a kiss before she stopped him, covering his mouth with her palm.

"Not in public! You also seem to be the bigger idiot." Freya stated as she dropped her hand and smacked the back of his head lightly with her other hand.

"Oh come on Freya. Simply because Kol almost caught us? Key word...ALMOST!" Niklaus rolled his eyes.

"That's good enough for me. All the wake up call I needed." Freya stated as she walked away in no particular direction. 

"Wait a minute...wake up call? What wake up call?" Niklaus questioned worried by answer. Was this the last straw? Was she finally done with him?

"No more PDA." Freya responded.

"In public?" Niklaus probed as he caught up with her.

"Yes. Where else?" Freya rolled her eyes as he sighed. She let out a laugh.

"I..um...I love you." Niklaus blurted randomly as he continued, "but you already knew that. We never have to keep repeating those strange words."

"I know. And I love you Niklaus." Freya smiled as she continued, "that's another perk about us. Plus we agreed it was too weird anyway." She waved off as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"As I recall...a certain big sister of mine said no PDA." Niklaus smiled back.

"I change my mind. PDA...HOWEVER..with limits." Freya mumbled as she blushed at his smile.


	2. Chapter 2

After breakfast, Freya managed to convince Niklaus to walk outside and venture out considering she hadn't truly explored the area.

"Now what the hell was that?" Freya questioned as she laughed and smacked her younger brother's head.

"What are you on about?" Niklaus questioned back returning her laugh and walking along side her. He had to keep in mind not to speed up due to Freya being a witch.

"Rebekah! Why does she keep acting weird?" Freya yelled as she continued, "I thought we'd be sharing a sisterly bond being the only two girls in the family, but every time you and I are together...she gets tense." She laughed gesturing two horns on top of her head just to be dramatic. "Did she know something?" Freya quirked her brow.

"Ah...that. I'm not sure. She's been that way for as long as I've known her which is forever. She was that way towards Tatia as well. No...rephrase that. She was MUCH worse with Tatia. You should be glad or else we would have been caught right from the start. Which means she does want a bond with you. Just not when you and I are together." Niklaus explained with a wink. He willfully left important details out.

"Hm. Okay. I kinda get it. She's always been your favorite and now she feels that might change. It's understandable." Freya nodded. "But I know you're full of crap. So spill. Give me the details." She grinned like a teen waiting to listen to some juicy insider.

"Alright. I confess. I did leave a few key details out." Niklaus nodded as he glanced at her, showing off his pearly teeth.

"Well. Go ahead. We have time. I won't judge. But you know that already little brother." Freya stated, throwing the last part in just to annoy him.

"Freya, if you continue to alliterate that sentence, you will regret it." Niklaus warned, preparing to smack his older sister.

"Go. Make me regret it. But either way, you'll have to get used to it." Freya winked. She then gasped when she felt him smack her ass to which she gladly returned. "NO PDA!"

"That's not how it works around here big sister. I smack you and you comply." Niklaus stated as he pinched her one of her nipples through her shirt. He grinned as he heard her wince and yell a profanity.

"I comply? What is this? The 18th century? You wish! I'm the older one here." Freya barked back as she pinched him back in the same area which earned her a gasp from him. "Now are you going to tell me or do we need to get a room?" She joked.

"Oh dear Freya, you are only older because you were born first. I'm in charge around here." Niklaus winked as he continued, "hm...I like the second option. I'll go with that one." He replied much to her annoyance.

"Ha! Not a chance. Let's see you prove it. I have a few skills under my belt too." Freya dared as she continued, "fine, but only if you tell me what I want to know first. Then we can hit a club. I need a change in scenery. Too much grass and birds." She stated as she looked around.

"Sounds fair to me. However, I'm not sure how fair it is for you. It cannot be helped. You will lose." Niklaus confidently remarked. "That's all hm? There isn't much to it. Let's just say I might have shared a few kisses with Rebekah at an age where I'm sure a lot of siblings have done the same. But due to mother's protect nature regarding me and Mikael's protective nature regarding Rebekah, we couldn't share these feelings with anyone else so we shared them with each other. However, when Tatia arrived, mother put down her protectiveness." Niklaus explained.

"And what about Rebekah?" Freya questioned.

"Unfortunately, the same cannot be said for Rebekah until much later when we became vampires. In hindsight, I can now see how that caused tensions between the two of us regarding our bond." Niklaus clarified.

"Tensions as in like sexual or romantic?" Freya egged on.

"Both." Niklaus responded as he rubbed his temples.

"Ouch. Now I get it. Whew. Great going Niklaus." Freya joked as she smacked his shoulder. "You really know how to turn a sister into an obsessed girlfriend. Just pump and dump right?." She mocked giggling until Niklaus snaked a hand in her jeans, popping the button, and fingered her pussy while rubbing her clit with his thumb.

"What was that again dear sister? Pump and dump? Is that what you want me to do?" Niklaus taunted as he whispered in her ear. He thoroughly enjoyed the stifled gasps and moans she was holding back as he pressed his chest against hers, feeling her erect nipples. 

"Nik...wh-what the hell. NO PDA!" Freya whined as she licked her lips and glanced up at her skilled brother through her lashes.

"That is what you get for provoking me." Niklaus stated as he placed a hand against her lower back and pulled her closer.

"Fine. I-I'm sorry. But n-not here! Someone will definitely catch on." Freya complained as she bit into his neck, unexpectedly earning a moan from him. 

"Alright. You have a point." Niklaus groaned as he felt the restraints of his jeans. He stepped back enough to allow her space to maneuver.

"I hope you don't think I'm going to entertain this..." Freya trailed off, snaking her hand in his jeans and licking her lips with a grin. "After what you just pulled." She pulled away much to his disapproval.

"I don't think. I know it." Niklaus stated in a matter of a fact way.

"Wow...incredibly. You really have a huge ego." Freya scoffed.

"You are mistaken my dear sister. It has nothing to do with that. We both know what is waiting to be released underneath our belts." Niklaus responded as he approached her again, whispering in her ear.

"Maybe. But I can always find someone else to do the deed." Freya provoked as she looked up at him with a playful smile.

"There is no one better and you know this. After all, hybrid sex is the best." Niklaus replied back with smugness.

"Oh I don't doubt that. But I'm sure I can find another hybrid somewhere." Freya bit back with a wink.

"You do not need to when you already have one." Niklaus claimed, interested to see where this was going.

"So you are mine?" Freya probed quirking her brow in a sensual fashion.

"Perhaps." Niklaus suggested, swallowing a bit of his pride as he rolled his eyes.

"Then I guess I don't need to find another hybrid. I have you after all." Freya voiced with a wink as she pulled on his shirt and gave him a kiss, forgetting about PDA.

"Did you forget something?" Niklaus playfully questioned with a smile.

"What?" Freya quirked her brow.

"No PDA right dear sister?" Niklaus provoked as he swooped her back in and returned her kiss.

"Oh shut up. See how annoying you are." Freya scoffed hiding a blush as she smiled back. She decided to swallow some of her own pride and take his hand in hers, as they continued to joked around and look for a club.


	3. Chapter 3

*Later that afternoon.

"I clearly won." Freya asserted with a palm on her chest as they made their way to the Mikaelson manision.

"It's all about perspective Freya. As I've said before." Niklaus smirked. "You might have taken more shots than I, but I took the heavier ones." He winked as they entered the compound.

"Where were you two?" Rebekah questioned with a hint of jealously. She was beginning to hate having Freya around. Freya was taking away what rightfully belonged to her.

"Out and about dear Rebekah. Out and about. Ask my partner in crime for details." Niklaus verbalized as he chuckled, vamping to a couch near by, and laying on it.

"We went clubbing! I love clubbing! Who knew?" Freya beamed as she threw her head back and laughed, taking an armchair opposite to Niklaus.

"Apparently the whole French Quarter now." Niklaus stated.

"What the bloody heck....are you two drunk?" Rebekah questioned as she walked over to Niklaus. "You really are pathetic and now you've brought our lost long sister along in your quests of self-destruction." She sneered.

"Now now Rebekah. I know you are seething with jealously, but would you be quiet for just a moment?" Niklaus groaned as he palmed his forehead.

"Jealousy? The only reason I'm seething is because you have a responsibility and you are out here dragging Freya with you." Rebekah barked.

"And why can't he? From what I know, he's been doing this since forever. Or do you have a problem with the fact that he's taking me?" Freya bit back. "I'm just here to have fun and get to know my family. Niklaus might not have greeted me well at first, but he's definitely made up for it since then. I would appreciate if _some_ of my other siblings extended the same courtesy." She asserted, a bit hurt by Rebekah, as she held her head. Those shots were really catching up to her.

"Besides, I do not have any responsibilities to attend to. I handed it over to Marcel. However, if I did, everyone is already well aware of my laid back persona. You are arguing over nothing Rebekah." Niklaus remarked as he stood up. "I will leave this conversation to you both. I am in desperate need of a bath." He concluded as he vamped up the stairs and into one of the halls.

"What are you waiting for Freya? Aren't you going to take a nice hot bath with our dear brother too while you're at it?" Rebekah mocked.

"Rebekah, listen. I don't know what's going on here between us, but please just end this. I always wanted a sister. I just want to bond with you and the rest of our remaining siblings. Please don't see this as some kind of competition for Niklaus's affection. He's our brother after all. So you have your bond with him and I have mine. That's all it is. Don't make this bigger than what it is." Freya sighed as she rubbed her forehead.

"I know. I apologize. I can't help it. Sometimes I feel a certain way when someone else comes along and bonds with Nik. But you're right. He's your brother too. And I've always wanted a sister as well being the only girl in the family. I want to form a bond with you as well. You're right sister. This is a bit silly." Rebekah confessed, embarrassed by her behavior. _I'm sure it is nothing. I don't know why I felt as if there was something treacherous going on between them. I'm simply being paranoid at the thought of Freya taking away the bond I have with Nik. But she's right. I have my own bond with him and so should she._ Rebekah admitted.

"I can understand. You've always been his favorite and now a new sister is swooping in and you think I'm taking him away from you. But I'm not. I'm only forming my own bond with Niklaus. That's all. I'd never take away your bond with him. And truthfully sister, I never will. Because that's between you two." Freya stated as she caressed Rebekah's hand. "Anyway, I'm glad we put this behind us and had an honest conversation. Communication is important. If you ever want to get something off your chest, I'm here little sister." She proposed with a wink as she began to walk away. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need lots of water and a shower!" Freya joked as she ascended up the stairs.

"You will have to get used to it Freya. Our dear brother is quite a handful." Rebekah joked and laughed as back when she heard Freya uttered the words "That's for sure", knowing all too well regarding her older brother's antics.

* * *

As Freya got into the tub, she heard footsteps approaching. She held her palms up to cover her breasts instinctively.

"Well did you two kiss and make up?" Niklaus joked as he shut the door behind him and sat on the lid of the toilet.

"Niklaus! Are you trying to get us in trouble?" Freya muttered hastily. "Get out of here before I magic you out!" She threatened.

"No can do dear sister. As we both established...we simply cannot resist the adrenaline. Now will you move over some?" Niklaus stated as he dropped his towel.

Despite the way they played with one another, she'd only seen him nude less than a handful of times. And due to being sheltered by Dahlia and locked up after she ran away, she didn't have much experience with the male body except for a lover she almost had a child with once. Freya covered her eyes instantly as a sea of red spread across her flushed skin. "You really have no boundaries. And because of that, I already know if we do get caught....it will be because of you." She mumbled.

"Here you are. The supposed big sister. Yet you're shielding your eyes simply because I'm in my natural state." Niklaus amused as he chuckled and stepped into the tub.

"Well due to Dahila...I only had a year to be awake before I had to go to sleep each time. That life doesn't exactly call for a life of fun. Then I got locked up when I finally made it out of there. I don't know what's worse: finally getting freedom but living as a vampire or waiting so long on freedom but remaining the way you are." Freya disclosed, showing some of her vulnerability.

"I'd say both. Two different experiences. One does not negate the other." Niklaus stated, validating her experience. He slowly descended into the tub as Freya made space. "I was only messing you, Freya. Due the length of time I spent being sheltered from some experiences as well, I truly understand. We are simply late bloomers." He shrugged as he grabbed one of the shampoo bottles and spilled it's contents onto the water. Soon after, a foamy layer of bubbles started to appear at the water's surface.

"I figured you were. I guess I just felt like explaining a little bit." Freya admitted as she attempted to grab some of the bubbles in her hand, unaware she was inching closer to Niklaus.

"You can always confide in your little brother." Niklaus taunted, throwing her words back at her.

"That I can. And you know you can always tell your big sis anything." Freya teased back with a wink.

"Well in that case, would you be delighted in answering a question?" Niklaus questioned as he moved to her side and sat beside her, leaning his back against the tub.

"Hmm. You love playing games so this might be a tricky question, But alright. Go for it." Freya rolled her eyes as she felt the room temperature spike. She knew it wasn't the room or the water that made her body feel flushed. It was the fact that he was so close to her, he was practically glued to her side. She felt like turning towards him and mounting on him, but she didn't want to test it. She was afraid of Rebekah opening the door and finding them in such a suggestive position. There was no way Freya could put a spin to that one.

"Are you mine?" Niklaus asked.

"Is this because of earlier? I was just playing around." Freya lied as she felt a bit nervous.

"Then think of this as just playing around. Well?" Niklaus probed again.

"Maybe." Freya shrugged.

"That is not exactly an answer." Niklaus stated as he poked her stomach, sliding his index finger upward until it reached her erect nipple on her right breast, trailing farther up north as his index finger inevitably flicked her nipple. He could hear her pausing her hot breaths as he moved his index finger, touching certain zones. "What is your answer Freya?" He softly uttered beside her as he tilted her head upward to meet his eyes.

"Yes. I am." Freya muttered breathlessly. A hazy cloud was looming over her head. _What kind of magic is this?_ Freya questioned, perplexed. She suddenly felt a chill creeping up her spine as he trailed his finger downwards and smashed his lips against hers, as their tongues began to clash with one another. The sensation that spread around her felt way too good. It had to be a dream. She needed to wake up from this spell.

"Looks like someone's ready." Niklaus proposed as his index and middle finger made it's way to her inner thighs.

"W-wait..." Freya stuttered as she broke away from their kiss to breathe. "What about Rebekah?" She asked.

"I'm sure she's occupied at the moment or else she would have stormed in here awhile ago." Niklaus explained.

"No. We can't take that chance. I barely got away today. I don't think she'll give me another chance if I mess up again. If she finds out, not only am I a liar and a hypocrite, but a homewrecker too." Freya asserted as she moved his fingers back to his side and sat up.

"Homewrecker? Freya...for you to be a homewrecker you'd have to be in a relationship with a couple who is already in one! I am not in a relationship with anyone in this household." Niklaus stated as he facepalmed himself. "You are not wrecking anything." He maintained.

"Yeah well Rebekah seemed to think so." Freya claimed as she continued, "look I'm not saying I don't want this. Just not here. And not now. That's all." She shrugged as she got up and reached for her towel, wrapping it around her frame, and handing Niklaus his towel.

As he stood up and followed Freya out of the tub, he took the towel from her and wrapped it around his waistline. "Rebekah will always be that way. I already told you. She gets a bit possessive, but it'll pass once she is comfortable with you." Niklaus insisted.

"Hopefully. Let's see about that. But if we even want her to get comfortable then we can't be doing things like this out in the open where she can easily bust us." Freya turned around and glanced at him. Her eyes couldn't help it as they traveled up and down his body, he was sculpted like a Greek statue, not too muscular, not too lean; just right. She soon started to blush when she realized she was checking him out; she cleared her throat and fixed her towel.

"Like what you see Freya? Not too bad for a younger brother hm?" Niklaus smiled, showing off his single dimple.

"Yeah yeah. You're such a narc. Did Cami ever diagnose you with that disorder?" Freya joked, placing a hand on her hip.

"Not that I'm aware of. Even if she did, it does not change the fact that you clearly want a little bit more friction." Niklaus beamed as he stepped closer and tugged the hem of her towel playfully.

"Niklaus. No more games. I'm serious. We're only a few inches away from the door." Freya stammered with her words, blushing and smacking his hand away from her towel.

"Fine. I will play nice. Who should leave first?" Niklaus questioned.

"You. I can always magic my way out of here so it looks like we came from two different directions." Freya stated as she stepped aside so he could walk through. She then turned off the tub's faucet using magic and popped the the little nob of the drain, letting the water run down the pipe.

"Very well then. I will join you soon in a much cozier setting." Niklaus winked as he walked towards the door.

"Don't even think about it!" Freya laughed as she watched him smirk before he shut the door. She then chanted a location spell to her room. When she opened her eyes, Freya was back in her bedroom. _Ahh. I love magic. Tell need to change and then I can finally get some sleep._ Today was fun, but she knew she needed to get some rest if she planned on maintaining these games with her younger hybrid brother.


	4. Chapter 4

*The morning after.

Freya was sound asleep dreaming about Niklaus. It was a peacefully scenery. They were out having a picnic in a meadow. She then shifted to her side. Unexpectedly...the scene took a sexual turn. They started to play with one another against the cover beneath them, as they competed for foreplay dominance. Freya began to softly moan in her sleep as she rubbed her thighs together.

"Freya..." Niklaus whispered in her ear as he slowly lifted the covers and slid in. He then started to grope Freya's ass, leaning against her, as he sneaked a hand and began toying with her breast.

"Mmm...Nik." Freya muttered in her sleep as she rubbed her ass against his hard on. She then reached for his boxers and pulled them down a bit. Freya turned once again, but this time she was face to face with Niklaus. She started palming his thick shaft as she licked her lips in her sleep. "I'll suck you dry." Freya mumbled, as she stroke his erect member.

Niklaus didn't expect that to come out of her mouth, but it was extremely hot nonetheless. Especially since she was unaware and dreaming about him. He wanted to lock lips with her or at least covered her upper body with kisses, but would that make her wake up if it didn't follow with whatever was going on in her dream? He wasn't sure, but he didn't want to take the chance so he allowed her to continue to play with his throbbing penis as he bit his lip. He ached for release and specifically from Freya. Ever since they became intimate, he would get sexually frustrated due to the slow pace they seemed to be going. Niklaus couldn't blame Freya for being hesitant nor did he want to rush into things.

"Nik...Niklaus." Freya moaned against his neck as she slipped off her panties using her legs and feet. She then pressed her hot sex against Niklaus's swollen tip.

"God Freya...if you continue any further...I won't be able to stop myself." Niklaus murmured as he sucked in a moan. He watched as her pussy juices mixed in with his precum, rocking back and forth against his swollen head. _How long is she going to torture me?_ He thought as he groaned due to sexual frustration. She then moved her pussy from his member, a mixture of their juices remained connect, as Freya turned to the ceiling, and began rubbing her clit. _What the bloody hell is happening in that dream of hers?_ Niklaus questioned as he decided to take a leap of faith. Niklaus shifted so he'd hover over her as he massaged his penis along the line of her pussy lips.

As Freya began to moan louder, Niklaus quickly silenced her moans, ravishing her lips in the process. Their tongues collided with one another as saliva started dripping from the corners of her lips. Her chest was heaving as her heart started to pound rapidly due to the heated interactions between her and her brother as she slept. Freya decided to put an end to this sexual dream and wake up. As she fluttered her eyelids open she couldn't believe what she saw. "Niklaus? Niklaus! What the heck!" Freya cried as she pushed him off of her. "Just what do you think you're doing?" She demanded as she pulled her soaked panties back up and wrapped the covers around her.

"Well what do you think I'm doing?" Niklaus questioned. He knew this was a terrible idea, but he couldn't help himself.

"Stop stalling Niklaus. You just tried to take advantage of me! How did you even think it was okay to keep continuing? Have you ever done this to Rebekah?" Freya frantically questioned as she held back her tears. She was suddenly so scared of him.

"I know. I know. I apologize. I've done a lot of things that wouldn't be classified as "okay". Truthfully...I don't know what I was thinking. I wasn't thinking. I was doing. And no. Rebekah has nothing to do with this." Niklaus answered. He hated the way she looked at him. He could tell she was frightened as if he'd attack her any minute now like some beast. But that's exactly the way he behaved. Like a beast. Like an animal. As if he was incapable of human thoughts. "I have no excuse. I truly am sorry Freya." He admitted.

"Nik...please. Please just...just don't this again. I trust you. If you're having problems...talk to me. Communication remember? Anyway...I kinda wanna be alone if you don't mind." Freya sighed as she tried to stop herself from shaking.

"Thank you Freya. I won't. I promise you. I will give you some space. We can talk later." Niklaus verbalized, his voice clearly hurt by what he'd done, as he got up from her bed and walked off, shutting the door behind him.

She knew it petrifying what he did, but he promised he wouldn't hurt her like that again. Freya trusted him. He hadn't let her trust down just yet so she decided to put this behind her. Freya stood up and made her way to the bathroom, shutting it after. She stood against the mirror and looked at her reflection.

Suddenly Freya began to imagine the way her brother violated her in her sleep as she started to get wet below. She commenced to rubbing the same breast he fondled and massaging her pussy still muddled with his precum. _What the hell am I doing? Why can't I stop?_ Freya questioned as she bit her lip, only allowing small gasps to escape.

Unbeknownst to Freya, Niklaus could hear all the way across his bedroom due to his hybrid senses. _I thought she didn't like it? Wasn't she scared of me taking advantage of her?_ He thought with a quirked brow as he decided to walk over there once more and clear the air.

"Freya...what are you doing?" Niklaus interrogated her from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Stop bothering me. That's the least you could do." Freya muttered as she continued to play with herself much to Niklaus's dismay.

"The least I could do!? Woman....You are in there touching yourself thanks to me." Niklaus stressed. He was frustrated and hearing Freya toy with herself was agitating him. Especially since she basically kicked him out of her room. And for what? To play with herself instead? "You know...sharing is caring Freya." He remarked.

"Clearly some people can't handle themselves if you share. They end up wanting too much." Freya asserted from the other side. She was lucky she already had the habit of spelling their voices every time they'd communicate. Just imagine if Kol or even worse Rebekah heard two sentences.

"It is not my fault you are irresistible. Even you cannot resist." Niklaus claimed.

"Niklaus, can't you just give me some space? After what happened, you should understand." Freya sighed as she paused.

"Fine. But we will talk later regardless." Niklaus maintained.

"Well I heard you the first time. Now do me a favor and go already Niklaus." Freya rolled her eyes as she rubber her thighs together, she could feel the liquid which came from her pussy pouring down her legs. She needed to get this over with.

"Your wish is my command big sister." Niklaus mocked as he walked away. It didn't make a difference to him. He could still hear and smell her. She was simply intoxicating, clouding all his senses. He decided to rub one out while concentrating all his senses on her.

They both continued on their little masturbation conquest, as they yearned for one another. Both sexually frustrated. One due to restraint and the other due to hesitation.


	5. Chapter 5

Freya knew she couldn't stay huddled up in the bathroom, but she needed release once more. For the past few centuries she's developed a high libido due to her imprisonment.

She began to fantasize what would have happened if she let him continue as she touched herself. The fantasy started where they left off. Niklaus remained ravishing her lips as he massaged his thick member against her throbbing clit and wet pussy lips.

Only this time she'd wake up and wrap her arms around his neck, kissing his lips, and rubbing her pussy faster so he'd be encouraged to continue. Niklaus took the hint as he pressed his thumb against her clit and pressed his other thumb against one of her pussy lips, as he guided his cock deep inside her. Due to her lack of experience, Freya fantasized she'd yelped in pleasure right at the first go.

Niklaus then flipped her so she was facing her pillow as he held down her neck and rammed his hybrid penis deep inside her cunt. She fantasized him being rough with her as she rubbed her clit with one hand and fondled her breasts with another hand. He started to bite and lick against her shoulder still keeping her neck pinned down as he thrust his hips in and out of her tight pussy. Freya decided to leave the blood out of the fantasy as she continued to masturbate, she felt a budding sensation as her release was approaching. She then fantasized him smacking her ass hard until it was a stinging hot due to the heat of his palms and a bright red as he shot his load inside her. Freya in reality had also just orgasmed as her legs spasmed, slumping down to the ground. Her breathing began to slowly return.

Freya felt so ashamed. She was such a hypocrite. Here she was having some weird rough fantasy of her brother's attempted rape against her. She thought it could have possibly been attributed to her lack of experience and sexual frustration. But it had to be more than that. Something deeper. Something hidden within. Maybe they were both animals. Maybe she secretly wanted it to happen. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ Freya mentally whined as she came down from her second orgasm and prepared to clean herself up. She had a conversation to get to.

* * *

As Niklaus recited in his head the right words to say, Freya finally entered his bedroom. He sighed in relief as he gestured for her to sit somewhere. "Freya...I am not sure what came over me, but I apologize. I would never wish to hurt you that way. I was out of control." Niklaus confessed.

Due to the strange sexual fantasy she just had regarding him, Freya shifted as she began to speak. "Look don't worry about it. I already chose to put that behind me. I trust you. Or else I wouldn't even forgive you or be here right?" She voiced as she continued, "let's forget about it. I'm already tired of it. I just wanna have fun with my favorite hybrid. I miss him." Freya admitted with a grin as she glanced over to Niklaus.

"Here I was so close to ruining this. I do not understand how you could put so much trust in me despite what I've done. But if you are willing to move past it then so am I." He revealed. "I miss you as well. My favorite witch of all. And my favorite big sister." Niklaus stated returning her grin with a smile.

"Of course you had to ruin the mood with that last bit." Freya rolled her eyes as she laughed. "What am I going to do with you little brother." She taunted.

"I have a few pretty great ideas." Niklaus joked.

"Which will all have to wait. Because...because I should have told you this before." Freya gulped as she prepared to voice her insecurity. "It's a little embarrassing. Despite the fact that I am your older sister...you have much more experience than I do. And well...sometimes it's exciting and sometimes it makes me feel uneasy. I don't want to rush into things. And I just well...I don't want to disappoint. Here I am constantly boasting about being older than you and yet you have more skills under your belt than I do." She admitted.

"Freya...that's silly. I don't understand how you can ever disappoint me. You haven't so far. But I suppose I understand the lack of experience and wanting to take things slow. I should have never done anything to give you a different impression. Do not feel pressured to please me. We both need to enjoy the experience, not just me." Niklaus reassured her as he walked over to Freya and embraced her. "Besides you will eventually catch up and might have more skills under your belt than me. _Might._ " He teased.

"This is why I trust you." Freya voiced with a smile as she hugged him back. "And not might. I will." She corrected him as she heard him chuckle. "By the way...since we're airing everything right now and communication is key. I need to tell you something." Freya slowly voiced as she parted from him. "So uh...you know when you kind of attacked me?" She questioned, when he nodded uncomfortably she continued. "Well...after that. I think I either went crazy or you brought something out of me." Freya paused to see if he was paying attention. He listened attentively with a perplexed expression. "I had a uh...fantasy of you. But some weird reverse of what happened. It was completely bizarre and unrealistic." She burst into laughter.

"Is that why you were masturbating in the bathroom?" Niklaus began to laugh as well. This turn of events was so absurd, he thought they were in a comedy sketch.

"No. At first it was because of what happened." Freya confessed.

And just like that, Niklaus was once again confused. "Alright let me try to understand this. You initially masturbated to what really happened, correct?" He questioned.

"Yup. Correct." Freya nodded.

"So I'm assuming that must have been your first orgasm?" Niklaus probed.

"Correct. You're getting it." Freya nodded.

"Alright. Then you decided to go in for a second round and that's when it came in?" Niklaus questioned.

"Yes." Freya confirmed.

"Ah. That makes sense." Niklaus nodded.

"Wait what?" Freya quirked her brow. Now it was her turn to be confused.

"Well it's simple really. You needed something stronger, more intense. Your brain already did the work for you." Niklaus explained with a shrug.

"Did you get that crap from Cami? She really did a number on you." Freya laughed.

"No. But I did take all her books after she died and read them." Niklaus grinned.

"That's a little scary. Should I be worried?" Freya quirked a brow.

"No. Now I would love if I recieved our usual morning kisses before Rebekah storms in here." Niklaus joked.

"Oh hush. I'm on it. Wait...how times will she catch us in a room together before she connects the dots? Shouldn't we be worried?" Freya questioned.

"You simply worry too much. You need to let loose a bit. But fear not, I am here to solve that." Niklaus declared as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Hm. No. I am just more responsible than you." Freya corrected as she leaned in for another kiss.

They stayed that way for a bit until the scheming blonds parted as they heard a certain younger blonde's footsteps approaching.

Niklaus positioned himself inside his closet as Freya positioned herself outside his closet, leaning against the closet door.

"Is this Deja Vu or what?" Rebekah questioned as she observed them.

"I believe I had her last week. She tasted exquisite." Niklaus joked as Freya burst into laughter soon after.

"Ha-ha. Really funny Nik. You two are older than me and yet you are acting like complete buffoons." Rebekah rolled her eyes as she continued, "anyhow, breakfast is served." She stated, mainly waiting for Niklaus to accompany her.

"Thank you Rebekah as usual. I'll head on down with you if you don't mind." Freya replied as she walked towards Rebekah.

Rebekah then noticed this was Niklaus's bedroom and not Freya's as opposed to last time. For some reason this annoyed her and didn't sit well with her. She noticed they seemed to occupy each other's rooms right before she called them to breakfast. But she was glad Freya decided to come so she'd be able to keep them separated for a bit. However, it usually didn't last long. "No not at all. Follow me sister. We have so much to discuss over breakfast." She beamed as she gestured for Freya to walk first and followed her, holding onto Freya's arm.

Before leaving, Freya turned back and subtly grinned at Niklaus. As usual, he returned it with his own sly smirk as he bought some time before he'd make his appearance. When it was Freya's turn, she had to wait a certain amount of time before showing up as well. This way conversations would already have started at the breakfast table. They wondered how long they could continue this before Kol or Rebekah noticed and sometimes Davina and Marcel respectively, when they decided to join.


	6. Chapter 6

*After breakfast.

Freya glanced at Niklaus who then gave her signal that they could leave. As Freya and Niklaus got up in unison, Kol interrupted.

"Where are you two scoundrels off to?" Kol joked as he leaned back against his chair.

"Doing what scoundrels do." Niklaus stated.

"And you two aren't participating in other activities?" Rebekah chimed in glancing over to Freya who kept silent.

"Now now Bekah. We all know your fixation on our dear brother. Give them some space before you start bringing the claws out." Kol banter.

"Don't bother brother, I believe she has already done that. You know Rebekah, she doesn't wait a second." Niklaus jested.

"Alright alright. You two. Stop embarrassing Rebekah." Freya voiced as she magically smack Kol in the head and physically smacked Niklaus in the head.

"Of course I get the actual one." Niklaus groaned.

"I was only joking. I love our dear vicious sister." Kol cackled with Niklaus joining in to laugh.

"I appreciate you trying sister, but there is no helping these two. Boys will be boys, right?" Rebekah mocked with a grin.

"That's right. No saving these two. But we can still bring the claws out on them as Kol says." Freya voiced with a smirk.

"That is a splendid idea Freya, but I will pass." Kol replied.

"As much as we'd like to sit and chat all day, Freya and I have somewhere to be." Niklaus chimed in as he gestured Freya to follow.

"Right. Rebekah, make sure Kol doesn't do anything stupid." Freya remarked with a grin as she followed Niklaus out of the compound.

"I will." Rebekah shouted as she turned to Kol. "Any ideas?" She probed.

"Hmm. Clubs, bars, lots of Bourbon, secret rooms, knowing Nik possibly speakeasies; point is they could be doing a number of things. You can calm down dear sister. Freya is not taking your precious Nik." Kol rolled his eyes as he got up and dusted himself as he prepared to meet up with Davina.

"Seems like she's doing a mighty fine job already." Rebekah muttered as she got up as well.

"Fine. If you are that paranoid sister...then simply ask Nik if you could go with him. As much as I'd love to, I have Davina, so I can't exactly be attending the events our dear brother usually likes to attend." Kol claimed with a grin.

"Oh that's right. I forgot the nonexistent relationship you seem to have with responsibility. But at least you aren't eating villagers this time around." Rebekah 

"Those were the good times. Me and Nik. Life was just one big party which essentially meant life was also one big joke." Kol laughed as he reminisced. "But I have someone to focus all my energy on now. Thanks to Davina, no more villagers." Kol winked as he gave Rebekah a hug and headed out of the compound.

"Right." Rebekah hugged him back and sadly smiled as the last Mikaelson left the compound. She was back to being alone. But maybe taking Kol's advice wasn't such a bad idea. Surely Nik had all the time in the world now that he was the co-leader of NOLA, giving it all up to Marcel. _I'm sure there are some slots available in his calendar for just the two of us._ She noted as she vamped up the stairs and into her bedroom, switching to her day clothes.


	7. Chapter 7

"So even Kol knows?" Freya laughed as they walked down street with their arms linked.

"As I said, _anyone_ who knows our family _knows_. It is not some hidden secret." Niklaus chuckled as he looked up at the sign that said The Dungeon. "This is our stop."

"Alright what is this about? I'd like to know details before I enter at my own risk." Freya laughed as she glanced over to her brother.

"Take a leap of faith Freya." Niklaus grinned as he persuaded her.

"Fine. I guess I should be trying to set a good example anyway." Freya winked as she pressed her palm against the door, heading in first.

"And what example would that be?" Niklaus questioned as he followed her soon after.

"That first off, I'm nowhere near the lame sister. And second off, I might have missed a lot but you bet I'm ready to rock!" Freya expressed as she walked into the bar.

The walls were golden while the titles were shiny pitch black. The decor was Victorian style except for the bar. The elevator music wasn't too loud, but also not too low, just enough to be audible. She noticed there weren't too many people around.

"I always did wonder where I got my thirst for adventure and freedom from. Certainly not from mother, Finn, or Elijah." Niklaus scratched his chin as he responded sarcastically.

"From your favorite big sis of course." Freya confessed as she nudged his shoulder.

"Ah, yes. Well give the wild child within me some credit as well." Niklaus proclaimed as he approached the bar with Freya and took a seat, gesturing the bartender for two Bourbon.

"The wild child within _us_." Freya corrected as she took a seat next to him.

"The good thing about us is....we know when to stop. Kol? Not so much. Which is why I had to restrain him many times before." Niklaus chuckled.

"Oh pshh. That's the Viking side of Kol coming out to play. Same with the rest of our siblings. But I'm sure your wolf blood is up to par with my Viking blood." Freya teased.

"Beyond up to par sister. So you'd rather play with the big bad wolf than the brute Viking?" Niklaus joked.

"Every time." Freya winked. "As someone once said...wolves are the witches of the animal world."

"Clever being. Let's put your fearlessness to the test then shall we?" Niklaus proposed as the bartender came back with two Bourbon, passing the glasses and bottles to Niklaus and Freya. Already emptying the first bottle, he gestured for a second.

"Fine. What you have in mind?" Freya questioned as she gulped the entire bottle in one go, pushing the glass aside. Niklaus couldn't help but grin as the bartender nodded his head impressed.

"A change in scenery." Niklaus winked, passing the Bourbon back to the bartender, as he approached one of the several doors.

"I was wondering why there weren't that many people." Freya acknowledged as she led the way, pressing her hand on the golden velvet door, and opening it.

The scenery and atmosphere was much different. It looked like a 1920s speakeasy. Everyone was mingling and enjoying their time. Some people were in groups. _Polygamous_. Freya concluded as she chose a booth in the corner, with Niklaus trailing behind her as he greeted several women. _Obviously he's been here before._ Freya rolled her eyes, not surprised by her younger brother's casanova nature.

"So did you fuck them in a group setting or individually?" Freya joked as she sat in the booth.

"Both." Niklaus grinned as he looked around. "Why Freya? You want a group setting? I'm a little offended. I thought you only had eyes for me." He jested, sitting beside her.

"I was only kidding that one time!" Freya dismissed. "Besides...since you said you don't want to share me....it's only fair to say I don't want to share you. I mean I am entitled to you being that I'm older and all." She boasted.

"Hm. I do not know whether that was intended to sound arousing or controlling...or a little bit of both." Niklaus scratched his chin with a playfully smirk.

"Good. Because if I have be controlling for you to listen...I will little brother. Don't underestimate my capabilities." Freya grinned as she took a fist full of his dirty blond curls and tugged on them so she lowered his head, lifting her head as she leaned in for a kiss which quickly got animalistic and feverish.

"I wouldn't dare to dream of it." Niklaus mumbled between their kisses as he focused on the pressure she sending to his scalp.

She then let go as she crawled under the table and started to undo his belt. As soon as she zipped his jeans and let that monster come out to play, Freya couldn't help herself as she licked her lips and began to rub his urethral opening. She stroked his shaft with her other hand. His delicious member had her spell bound.

"F-freya...we should get a room." Niklaus uttered as he grasped a hand full of her long dirty blond tresses.

"Well see...I want your little playthings to know you're mine." Freya stated as she began to cover his swollen tip with her saliva, pumping his shaft agonizingly slow, taunting him. She could hear a displeased groan from him as the corner of her lips lifted.

"Alright Freya. You made your point." Niklaus grunted as he tugged on her hair.

This only made her want to continue more. _Silly move brother._ Freya noted as she trailed her tongue up and down his throbbing cock, titling it to each side with the pressure of her tongue as she switched. She then massaged his deliciously heavy balls with both of her hands. "Mmm...looks like you're full brother. Wanna to empty it out?" Freya taunted as she continued to juggle his balls between her fingers, sucking on his tip, and taking in as much of his enormous dick in her mouth as she could.

"I might just flip you on this table and empty it inside you." Niklaus threatened as he let out a pleasurable groan.

"Speaking of empty....how about you stop with the empty threats." Freya provoked as she scratched her nails against his balls and went back to pumping his hybrid cock but a bit rough, spitting on his tip as she mixed it with his precum using her thumb.

"Oh Freya...you certainly forgot who you are talking to, haven't you?" Niklaus gasped, enjoying the mix of pain and pleasure. His favorite combination.

"No not at all. I'm talking to someone who doesn't understand whom they belong to. But after this...everyone including your playthings will know either way." Freya responded as she moved the table a bit and crawled on top of him.

She leaned her back against the table as she placed her arm on it and wrapped the other behind his neck, tugging his hair once more, to get him closer to her. _Go big or go home_. Freya remarked. She felt him reach down her hot pink dress and move her panties to the side, placing his hands on each side of her hip, she then submerged herself onto his tip, slowly descending and taking in his full length. _How thick is this thing?_ She mentally whined as she let out a low mewl, instantly biting her lip so nothing else would escape from her lips. They didn't move until the pain subsided.

"This will backfire on you dear sister. And I will make sure of it." Niklaus grinned as he licked his lips and started to apply pressure to her hips, moving her hips up and down his shaft slowly.

 _Oh God. I should have never went for this position._ Freya thought as she tugged against his dirty blond curls, trying her best to maintain control of her body.

"Still there sister or are you trying to keep your sanity?" Niklaus taunted as he started to thrust his own hips while moving hers faster with grip he had on her hips, as he absorbed this beautiful image.

"Nope. Still here." Freya asserted as she removed her back from the table to place her hand on his arm as she sunk her teeth and bit into his shoulder roughly which earned her yet again a moan from her brother. She then began to slide her tongue against his wound which healed in an instant. Freya had to find something to focus on so she wouldn't go insane.

"Too bad." Niklaus joked in a husky breath as he shoved his meaty cock in and out of his older sister's tight pussy which started to clench against his cock in the most incredible way.

Freya couldn't take it anymore as she threw her head back letting out a long suppressed moan, once again leaning against the table, and digging her nails into his shoulders so she could focus on something. "I'm not going down without a fight." Freya declared equally breathless, as she licked his lips.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Niklaus responded in between breaths as he rubbed his tongue along hers, every time he thought they would go in for a kiss, she backed away, but would return soon after to rub her tongue against his, teasing him each time. This tongue-of-war caused saliva droplets to drip onto their clothing. He then pulled her hot pink spaghetti straps down to reveal her perky breasts as it bounced in the air every time he thrust into her. Niklaus removed a hand from her hip to softly pinch an erect nipple, earning a tiny whine from Freya that was like music to his ears.

"Stop teasing me you brat." Freya whined as she watched him coat his fingers in his saliva just to massage it against her nipple and twist it softly between his fingers, still pounding into her, digging his fingers into her hip as he got rougher. She decided enough was enough. She had to forfeit this time. As Freya felt her orgasm building up, a sensation that felt like she needed to piss, as she tightly squeezed his cock with her inner walls just to speed things up on his end as well.

"Oh really Freya? Then what do you call that?" Niklaus complained as he let out moan, he then did something she probably didn't expected as he got up and laid her across the table, lifting her legs, and placing them around his lower back. He then smirked as he looked down at her and began to mercilessly pound her lustful pussy, placing the palm of his hands on each side of the table.

Freya couldn't breathe as she screamed out in pleasure, forgetting all the people around them, as she threw her back, and began to scratch his back. She then dig the heels of her shoes against his lower back, tightening her inner walls again, milking him, as she heard him groan in pleasure. This was the final straw for Freya as she cried out in pleasure when she felt orgasm kicking in, riding out the high, as her arms fell on the table. She was seeing stars.

Not long after, Niklaus leaned in for a kiss to smother his sensually loud moan against her lips as he let out loads and loads of his thick cum inside his sister's pussy. When there was no more room left due to his hyperspermia, it began to spill from her pussy, and trail down to her thighs.

"Y-you are lucky...I-I have some energy left." Freya uttered between each breath. "You left this huge mess. Now clean it." She dared as she propped her shaky elbows against table to watch him.

He didn't need to ask what to clean it with. He knew. "Fine. But this does not mean you won." Niklaus remarked.

"If you say so." Freya responded as she waited for him to clean her.

Niklaus leaned down, spreading her legs, as he licked his own cum from her thigh, trailing to her pussy, and licking every last drop of cum clean, as he made his way to her other thigh and repeated the process. He could see the shit-eating grin that spread across her face. _Grin all you want Freya. This does not undermine my dominance._ Niklaus mentally scoffed. When he lifted his head and stood back up, he licked his lips clean. Niklaus then lifted his eyebrows sensually, giving her a confident smirk. "You know...that was quite tasty. Thank you for the meal dear sister."

"Well good to know. If you're hungry, you know what to do." Freya teased as she regained her strength and stood up, unintentionally pressing her body against his due to the small space between the ground, the seats, and the table.

"Already wanting a round two?" Niklaus joked as he glanced down at Freya's exposed breasts which were squished against his chest.

"Hey I need time and practice. Not everyone has the stamina you have." Freya bit back with a grin as she pulled her panties and straps up, gathering herself together, and stepping out of the booth.

"Does that mean you admit I won?" Niklaus wiggled his eyebrows as he zipped up his jeans, and followed her out of the booth.

"Just this time. I'll win once I get a feel of things. I'm a quick study." Freya asserted as she winked back at him, taking his hand in hers, and strolling back to the lobby. As they walked past everyone, Freya started to blush madly, hearing all the whistles and perverted commentary they got.

"Looks like we put on a good show. Well I know one thing's for sure. My former playthings certainly know now, you're mine and I am yours." Niklaus chuckled behind her as he stepped into the lobby, closing the golden velvet door behind him.

"Which means they are not stupid enough to approach you ever again. But the negative is....EVERYONE SAW US." Freya shouted as she facepalmed herself. She was so embarrassed.

"I told you to get a room Freya...but no. You had to prove a point. You had to be impulsive. Now look at what you've done big sister. Let's hope no one in there knew Kol or Rebekah." Niklaus grinned wide. He was enjoying this way too much.

"Impulsive? Oh that's rich, Niklaus. You're one to talk!" Freya voiced as she marched to the wrong exit.

"Wrong exit dear sister." Niklaus provoked as he chuckled and gestured for the bartender to pass him a drink. He knew she'd eventually cool down and come back.


	8. Chapter 8

*Later that evening.

"Alright. I confess. I did find it kind of hot." Freya sheepishly voiced.

"Do my ears deceive me or has Freya admitted to liking voyeurism?" Niklaus joked.

"Hey. No. I wouldn't call it that. It was only hot because I knew your _former_ toys saw it all. So voyeurism? No way." Freya dismissed.

"That still counts." Niklaus winked.

"Moving on." Freya stated as she continued, "aren't you worried someone in there knows our siblings?" She questioned.

"Isn't that the thrill of it?" Niklaus chuckled.

"Not if we get caught. Prepare to move to Florida and never see our siblings. Or at least never see Rebekah again." Freya sighed.

"Freya, you are being dramatic. Yes, many individuals love to gossip, but there is a time and place for everything. That was not one." Niklaus reassured.

"So you are one hundred percent positive word will not get out?" Freya probed.

"It will, but in those types of establishments, everyone is too buys enjoying themselves to be focused on the details. At best it will be two blonds having sex, Freya Mikaelson caught having public sex, or Klaus Mikaelson caught having public sex." Niklaus stated with a shrug.

"Hm...alright. But what if it's both? How are we going to explain that? Our siblings know we left together." Freya interrogated him again. She needed her younger brother's reassurance. But Freya also wanted to fact check his information before she decided to make a move.

"We say we both had sex, but with other people. And they both happened to be blonds like us. If our siblings question again and say people saw only one blond couple....then we say we were separated at the bar. However, the devil is in the details. So you must change into something else. Which is why..." Niklaus trailed off as he paused in front of a store. "This is our stop." He grinned as he glanced over to a shocked expression on Freya's face. "Oh Freya. This is not my first rodeo. Did you honestly believe I would allow us to get caught? The thrill would end or we'd have to pack our bags and move to Florida as you suggested." He joked as he gestured for her to walk inside.

"You son of a bitch." Freya remarked as she burst into laughter, walking into the store, with Niklaus following behind her.

"Indeed." Niklaus nodded with a chuckle as they proceeded to the women's section.

"Oh shit." Freya gulped as she saw Rebekah at the shoe aisle. "Great going genius!" She whispered, lightly slapping her brother's arm, as she covered their scent with a cloaking spell.

"How was I supposed to know our dear sister was going to shop at this specific store in this late hour?" Niklaus rolled his eyes as he grabbed Freya's arm and headed in another direction. "If anything, this buys us some time." He suggested as he gestured Freya to hurry and pick something.

"Alright alright. Turn around." Freya insisted as she pulled out a black shiny dress with thin straps that would stop at her lower thigh and a denim jacket to go over it.

"Now now. No need to be shy, Freya. I've already seen more than enough." Niklaus grinned.

"And if you want to keep seeing more then you'll turn around." Freya threatened, as she waited until he turned around, stripping, and change into her new clothes. She then kicked her hot pink dress aside to hide it beneath the clothing rack. "Alright. Let's get out of here." She quickly expressed.

"Too late. Time to move to the sunshine state, Freya." Niklaus uttered.

"Freya? Nik? What in the bloody hell are you two doing in a store and this late?" Rebekah questioned with a bewildered expression on her face as she glanced at them both.


End file.
